$\begin{aligned}&\phantom{{\times}}8\\ \\ &\underline{\times2}\\ \\ \end{aligned}$ $~~$
Explanation: We can think of ${8} \times {2}$ as $8$ rows of $2$ circles. How many circles are there? ${1}$ ${2}$ ${8}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{1}}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{2}}$ ${7}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{3}}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{4}}$ ${6}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{5}}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{6}}$ ${5}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{7}}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{8}}$ ${4}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{9}}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{10}}$ ${3}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{11}}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{12}}$ ${2}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{13}}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{14}}$ ${1}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{15}}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{16}}$ $\begin{aligned}&\phantom{{\times}}8\\ \\ &\underline{\times2}\\ \\ &~~C{16} \end{aligned}$